Dear Mum
by Sadsnail
Summary: Hogwarts school year as seen through letters from the Weasley siblings to Molly. It is Ron's first year. The twins are busy enjoying school. Percy tries to be perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Mum**

**I'm in GRYFFINDOR and it's BRILLIANT! Guess who's my best friend ever! HARRY POTTER!**

**Tell Ginny he has the scar and everything!**

**Also I am writing this under d̶u̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶r̶e̶s̶ Percy made me write this. Percy said to tell you I didn't brush my teeth, please please tell him to stop! I know when to brush my teeth!**

**RON**

**P.S Your treacle tart is better!**

* * *

Dearest Mum,

In case you were wondering, this is your favourite son Fred Weasley, penning a request.

George has forgotten his lucky socks and asks if you could send it on, it's under his bed. Tryouts is soon and my dear twin needs all the help he can get.

If for any reason you feel the need to send Percy a Howler, you may add to it our love. We fear that being a Prefect has gone straight to his head, making him impossible to live with. George tells me Durmstrang have discount for snitches, you might want to look into that.

Send our best regards to your husband, our father, and also tell Ginny not to cry, she can come c̷a̷n̷o̷o̷d̷l̷e̷ ̷w̷i̷t̷h̷ ̷H̷a̷r̷r̷y̷ next year!

Love Fred

P.S. George says if it is not under the bed then try looking in his pillowcase.

P.P.S. If Precious Percy says anything, don't believe him, we are NOT up to anything nefarious.

* * *

Dearest Mum,

In case you were wondering, this is your true favourite son, George Weasley, penning a second request.

This letter is meant for Dad, please pass it on and don't read. It concerns male body parts and I would not like to upset your fine sensibilities.

Dad, Ron found a wart on his nether regions and we are concerned for his future progeny. Is she still reading? Do you have a list of passwords that wizards (not Dark!) might use on parchments (not Dark!) that they've found lying about? Just to give us an idea. We are not up to anything, I swear.

Let us know soon! Sooner if you can!

Best regards,

George.

P.S. Wands crossed for Quidditch tryouts!

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1 September 1991_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_We've arrived safe and sound at Hogwarts, though the train journey seemed exceptionally long this year. Emotions were running high and one of the firsties lost his toad. We found him in the toilets (the toad), attempting a daring escape, and I dearly hope he will survive the Kneazle I saw with the girls. Professor McGonagall commended me on keeping a calm head, and sends her regards to you both._

_I am very glad to announce that Ronald is now officially a Gryffindor. He has already made a little friend and is doing well. This year's group of firsties is twice the size as last and they seem to be quite a nice lot, I am sure he will fit right in._

_Things to send on:_

_1\. Ronald's toothbrush._

_2\. George's favourite socks. The purple ones with the snitches on. DO NOT WASH, George insists it will wash the luck out. If you did wash it (which I have never done) then please walk around with it in the mud, he will not know the difference._

_3\. The tin of polish for my badge. Fred says it is not hidden under the kitchen sink so that is probably the first place to look._

_Mother, I am sorry to say, I already had to give both Fred and George detention. They've been running about on the train scaring girls with Lee's spider and an Engorgio. They refuse to attend it. Please talk to them._

_Send all our love to Ginevra, I hope she is not sad still, only one more year then she can join us._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley_

_P.S. included are letters from my siblings. I apologise in advance for their lack of sense._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_14 September 1991_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Thank you for the polish._

_This has been an eventful week. Us Prefects have to do rounds until midnight, and you wouldn't believe the amount of students we've Caught In The Act. This year we also have extra patrols outside the third floor corridor throughout the whole day, and it is all quite exciting even if a bit tiring if you have an early morning shift._

_In other, more important news, Gryffindor has a secret which I cannot divulge, but I've seen Ronald's letter and urge you not to worry overmuch, it is not about him._

_As for myself, I am studying hard for O.W.L.s and have encouraged my siblings to take their own studies more seriously. Ronald can now change a match into a match, I am happy to report. Soon he will outshine all of us._

_Mother, please inform Ginevra that I will not entertain any more letters from her if it concerns Harry Potter. I will not take any photos of the child, nor will I ask for his autograph, and Errol is much too old to take a trip on the daily._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley_

_P.S. I have included letters from Ronald, Fred and George, and will continue to do so, as it is part of a Prefect's duties to make sure emotional well-being of all students is taken care of._

* * *

**Mum**

**Thank you for the toothbrush.**

**Percy thinks I shan't remember to write you and is making me do it again. Please tell him to stop! School is the best fun ever! I can finally do magic even if this wand is the worst! What did Charlie do to it, scratch a dragon's A̶r̶s̶ ear?**

**Tell Ginny that Harry is the best mate ever and also there is one girl that really bothers us because she is such a KNOWITALL. Please make sure Ginny knows not to be like that if she ever wants to make friends here.**

**XxxxXx**

**RON**

**P.S. Oh yes! I nearly forgot to tell you! We have a secret but I'm not allowed to say what it is! It's the best secret ever!**

* * *

Dear Mum,

This letter is penned to you by Gred and Forge.

Thank you for the socks.

You must be surprised to find a letter from us again and so soon, but dear Percy is sending Hermes and insists on making the trip worthwhile. His precious 'son' must not be tired out. Did you know he feeds Hermes only the best mice that he fattens up himself in a little cage by his bed? Are you certain he wasn't switched in St. Mungo's? Lots of ugly babies have red hair, perhaps you only took the first one you saw? Do send Dad to ask. His dreary, boring parents must be missing him so much, we are sure they would love to exchange him for the fun one they got.

Tell Dad that Harry Potter was made Seeker. It is still a secret because we want to rule the scoreboard this year, but we saw him catch the snitch every time! Even twice when that silly glasses of his fell off! Don't tell Ginny or everyone that reads the Quibbler will know by tonight.

Love

Your real sons.

P.S. Ask Dad for that list, he will know what we mean.

P.P.S. We're including Ginny's photos, please give it to her. Percy has weighed our letter and says we are not allowed to write to her also because his dearest Hermes will get tendonitis.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad! We passed tryouts! We're still on the team! Beaters! Tell Ginny!

Gred and Forge!

* * *

**Mum,**

**School is fun but I miss you something awful. Harry says he lives with his aunt and uncle who doesn't love him at all and their son is a real git and a bully.**

**Love you lots**

**RON**

**P.S. Never make rock cakes please.**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_28 September 1991_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am writing to inform you that all is well with your offspring. We are finally done with September and can only hope to have a quiet October ahead._

_Madam Pomfrey sends her regards to you both. So far Fred had concussion twice and George broke three ribs and his nose. All in all, it seems better than last year still, neither were kept in the infirmary for more than an hour. I will not include a letter from them today since they are already sleeping, needing to be up for practice before dawn._

_I am sorry to have to inform you, Mother, but Ronald has turned into a right hooligan. Not only is he wandering the halls at night, he is also getting into fist fights, organising duels, losing Gryffindor points in Potions, and he insists the Malfoy boy is evil incarnate. I am doing my best to dissuade him from this nonsense but perhaps you would like to have a word with him also, Mother. I am not able to include a letter from him either, since he has taken to running away when he sees me._

_My studies are doing well. I've set a schedule where I can apply myself to utilise all the hours available (after I've concluded my Prefect duties) to the maximum, bar five hours for sleep. I had to adjust this twice to fit in with Oliver's early rising, for he is a troublesome git in Quidditch season and LOUD, also he needs to stop reading people's private messages over their shoulders. Oliver sends his regards._

_Kindly if you can tell Ginevra that I do not see myself able to cut for her a lock of dear Harry's hair, but have included some from Scabbers instead._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley._

_P.S. is it possible to send me a new tin of polish? It will be much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_Wartyhogs._

_14 October 1991._

_Dear Mother and Father, it is three o' clock in the morning and I am writing for all of us. I haven't seen my siblings properly in days. They are turning into wild animals, eating and sleeping Quidditch, even Ron who seems to be quite attached to Harry Potter who everyone knows by now is the new Seeker. I think I will give it a few more days before I follow the smell, am sure if I put a Quaffle in a trap I can catch them all in one swooooop and I can get them to write you with an Imperius, wands crossed! I am joking I swear. Everyone is just on about Quidditch and Minny says we will definitely win this year. We are already stocking up for our after party. Food, I mean. Cakes and milk I swear. Teas. Ollie insists on keeping it in our room. I am studying hard I think._

_Yourlovingson Percival Weasels P.S. I was really joking about the Imperius. Maybe._

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_15 October 1991_

_Dear Mother and Father_

_Have you received any mail yesterday? If so please disregard it. I am studying hard for O.W.L.s and forgot to sleep, I am sure I made no sense._

_Love to Ginevra_

_Your son,_

_Percy Weasley._

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_16 October 1991_

_Yes, Mummy, I am really sorry._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1 November 1991_

_Dearest Mother and Father_

_We are all doing well. How was your Halloween, got a lot of Muggle trick or treaters this year?_

_Ours was quiet and if I may be excused for saying so, somewhat boring. Professor McGonagall sends her regards. I would much appreciate it if you can pen her a small note that I've written to you and that all is fine._

_Kindly give Ginny a hug from me._

_Love_

_Percy Weasley._

_P.S. Thank you for being such great parents._

_P.P.S. A friend wants to know how to get the smell of troll snot out of his robes._

_P.P.P.S. I am delighted to enclose letters from Ron, Fred and George again, who appeared to have remembered your existence. I've shown them a family photo just to make sure and they were all able to point you out._

* * *

**Dear Mum and Dad**

**L̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ W̶e̶ I wish I was home. Halloween was very boring.**

**I've made a new friend. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is a Muggleborn. Tell Dad to look up Dentists in his Muggle dictionary.**

**I love you both lots and lots and Ginny too.**

**Miss you very much.**

**XxoxOXOXOXOXXXXXOOXx**

**RON**

* * *

Dear Parentals

This is Gred and Forge bringing to you the latest news. All is well in Hogwarts. We've had a delightful Halloween dinner, al very Pumpkiny as it should be and the bats looked especially realistic this year. We counted at least fifteen of them that looked exactly like our beloved Potions Professor. Has he found a way to duplicate himself? We will investigate.

R̷o̷n̷ All in all the night was a bit boring.

We must say, Mum, you did an excellent job on teaching our Percival tailoring charms, he'll make a good housewife if nothing else. Why, he d̷a̷r̷n̷e̷d̷ ̷t̷h̷e̷ ̷t̷e̷a̷r̷s̷ ̷i̷n̷ ̷R̷o̷n̷'̷s̷ can darn a tear in our Quidditch uniforms like a professional! Was his real parents perhaps some tailors and not accountants like we've thought? We might keep him yet.

Give Ginny oodles of kisses and hugs from us, please, and tell her we miss her and cannot wait for her to come be bored here with us.

Your ever loving favourite sons,

Gred and Forge

P.S. Don't believe anything you hear for the next week and if you do believe it then we had nothing to do with it.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_3 November 1991_

_Yes, Mummy, I am really sorry. I promise to look after them better. Please, don't shout at Ron, if he didn't do a Leviosa and hit the Troll with its own club, Harry and Miss Granger might have d̶i̶e̶d̶ got hurt.__ He was a true Gryffindor._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy._

* * *

**Mum!**

**I won't do it again, I promise! I am truly truly sorry, I know! But it was BRILLIANT! HARRY IS A HERO, he stuck his wand right into the Trolls nose! There was snot everywhere!**

**Please don't be mad anymore!**

**RON**

**P.S. I can do a proper Wingardium Leviosa now!**

**P.P.S. Percy said he would ask how to get rid of the smell, did he ask yet or not? I bet he didn't. He keeps nagging at me that I shouldn't have put myself in danger, pleaaase tell him to stop!**

**P.P.S. Dad! Trolls are HUGE! AND GROSS! I NEARLY DIED!**

* * *

Mother,

We don't know why you are involving us in this debacle. As we've said, and Professor McGonagall can attest to that, we've not been near any Trolls, nor do we ever intend to go near any Trolls in the future, and we didn't even get to have a proper look at this one.

Kindly cease and desist.

Fred and George.

P.S. if it will make you happy we will apologise even though we were not in the wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mum! Harry ate the snitch! Give this to Dad!**

**Dad! Harry ate the snitch and we won! It was BRILLIANT! WE THOUGHT HE WAS PUKING! SOMEONE HEXED HIM BUT WE KNOW WHO IT WAS AND HERMIONE STOPPED HIM SHE IS THE BEST EVER EVEN IF SHE READS TOO MUCH! CHEERS DAD WE HAVE A PARTY I HAVE TO GO!**

**Love to Ginny!**

**XoxoxoxXXOO**

**RON  
**

* * *

Woman,

This is your favourite sons give this letter to your husband toot-sweet. DAD WE WON! 170:60 AGAINST THE SLIMY SNAKES! HARRY NEARLY SWALLOWED THE SNITCH! PARTY!

F&G

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_9 November 1991_

_Dearest Mother and Father_

_Yes! Good start Percival! Included are letters from my siblings, if you can call them that. Letters. Not my siblings. Well them too, I suppose. I mean they are notes not worthy of your fine parentage. Needless to say we won against the Slimy Slytherin Snakes HAHA this letter will NOT BE SENT REMEMBER SOBER PERCIVAL ONCE WAS ENOUGH! Anyway Dad, since you won't get this, Marcus Flint scored FIVE TIMES while your sons Grof Frag Frog THE TWINS valiantly tried to save Potter, who does that? Have you raided their house yet? When I get to be the Most Magnificent Magical Minister of the Ministry I will raid their house remind me also to regulate the size of snitches I'm off I will go measure Gary's mouth._

_I am definitely not signing this._

* * *

Dearest Mother,

We do apologise for our unintentionally rude language. We certainly know better now after having received that magnificent Howler. You might be interested to learn that yours was voted wands down the best among thirty-six contenders. Percy's one was excellent, such language, such form! Perhaps you might try a little bit harder with ours next time? Also, do not fear for our hearing, Madam Pomfrey assures us the damage will not be permanent.

Your favourite sons,

The ever contrite,

Fred and George.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_11 November 1991_

_Yes, Mummy, I am really sorry. Are you sure it was mine though if it wasn't signed?_

_Your loving son,_

_Percy._

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_12 November 1991_

_Sorry, Mummy._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_8 December 1991_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I've given our names to Professor McGonagall as you've requested, and my siblings have been duly informed that we will be spending our Christmas Holiday in school. I hope you enjoy at Charlie's._

_I must say, I am a tad disappointed in their easy acceptance of your arrangement. I for one would miss your delicious food, and Christmas will not be the same without your presence._

_Mother, this may be a strange request but Ronald tells me Harry Potter's family will most likely not be sending him any gifts. I have considered the issue carefully and the child seems to be in need of some warm clothes. Is it too late to request a jumper for him also? I do not know what colour he prefers but his eyes are green if that helps._

_Aside from that, I am happy to report that we are all doing well. I am studying hard as always. Ronald seems to have found a second little friend who helps to keep his studies on track also, I see them more often than not in the library doing research. As always Fred and George refused to let me follow their academics but I have set a meeting with Professor McGonagall, and will let you know what transpires._

_Regards to Ginevra, I've sent her a list of dragons she should stay away from._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley._

_P.S. For some strange reason my siblings have already brought me their letters which you may find enclosed. It must be an early Christmas Miracle._

* * *

**Mum!**

**Percy tells me we will be staying here for Christmas! That's BRILLIANT because now Harry won't be alone! Hermione is going home and we will really enjoy not seeing the library! **

**Mum, Harry won't get any presents so if you can send him my jumper instead I wouldn't mind. At all! Tell Ginny he likes fudge but if she is going to send him some then I want some also or I will never forgive her. **

**XOXO**

**RON**

**P.S. It is snowing!**

* * *

Dear Mum,

This is Fred, penning for both of us, but today I might be George. George or Fred, who is currently researching all the beautiful ways to enchant snow (it is snowing!), sends his regards.

It saddened us greatly to hear from the world's most Perfectly Ridiculous Prefect that we will be abandoned over Christmas, but us little orphans will persevere. This brings to mind another little orphan, one Harry Potter, which we would like to discuss. We have been informed by Ronnikins that this little orphan will not get any presents, mother dear, and if you could find it in that large heart of yours to include him in your gift giving to all little orphans this year, then we could forgive you, father and Ginny for seeing Charlie's dragons before we do.

Your favourite orphans,

Fred and George.

P.S. Remember Ronnikins's favourite colour is MAROON.


	8. Chapter 8

Hogwarts

Gryffindor Tower

25 December 1991

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

Thank you so much for the jumper and the fudge. I am already wearing it and it is nice and warm. Please thank Mr. Weasley and Ron's sister also, the fudge will last us a long time.

I'm looking forward to meeting you to thank you in person.

Yours truly,

Harry Potter.

P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**Merry Christmas Mum!**

**Harry loved his gifts, he nearly cried! Thank you for my jumper also, was it Fred or George who told you I like maroon? They keep laughing at me. We're going to the party now but Percy say we have to write the letters before so I am not going to write more I am very hungry and Harry already finished his one!**

**Love to Dad, Charlie and Ginny!**

**XOXO**

**RON**

* * *

Dearest Mum,

This is Fred and George, writing under duress. For some reason your Perfect Prefect has a Billywig in his mind and insists we send our holiday letters before the party. How will we be able to tell you what we ate? We will not. We will just have to leave you worrying whether your three sons and Percy went to bed with empty little bellies on Christmas Day, and you may blame your dear Percival.

Our many thanks for your warm Christmas blessings, though we see once again you've sent my jumper to Fred and his to me. For future reference one package will solve the issue and we will not be wondering how the woman that birthed us could still not tell us apart after thirteen years.

Little Harrikins was ecstatic with his jumper also, and in case you were wondering for next year, his name starts with an H.

All right, we're off. We need sustenance. Kindly send our felicitations to all the family members who, unlike us, are currently gathered to your ample bosom.

Your favourite sons,

Fred and George.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_25 December 1991_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Thank you for your lovely Christmas gifts. Harry was quite surprised to be included, and I think you chose the right colour for him. I seemed to have forgotten to remind you that Ronald doesn't care overmuch for maroon but do not worry, mother, he is wearing his jumper proudly still. _

_Fred and George are in high spirits and making sure we enjoy Christmas as a family, even if we were not able to enjoy it with all of you also. I have accidentally seen their letter and I want to assure you, mother, that they have received the right packages and are just joking. _

_I will not write more since I am including Harry's thank you note, and do not want to strain Hermes with a heavy load in this cold weather._

_Happy holidays to all, and please send my love and best wishes to Ginevra and Charlie also. I have written Bill separately._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley._


	9. Chapter 9

**MUM! I am still in the Infirmary! I am writing this with a dictaquill! Yes Percy I know I don't have to shout I'm just making sure! Bugger it. Delete that, aaargh! Fine! **

**New paragraph! Mum if I die then Ginny can get my broom. **

**New paragraph! I don't have anything else, I suppose you can just let everyone take something from my room to remember me by BUT DON'T LET THEM LOOK UNDER THE MATTRESS! Let Charlie take first dibs because he is the best! **

**New paragraph! Tell Dad, I am sending the fifty pence Harry gave me for Christmas he may have it! It's muggle money isn't it weird?! **

**New paragraph! Mum, if you look in my bottom drawer you will find all the sweaters you ever made me, Fred says you might want them back to make it in a comforter to hang around your shoulders on the days that you miss me. **

**New paragraph why is it writing it down, Percy!? I'm sorry, I have to go now, Madam Pomfrey says I should not tire myself out. She keeps telling me to sleep! **

**New paragraph! Sorry mum I think the quill is broken! Take care, Mum! I don't even mind dry sandwiches, you are the best! **

**New paragraph aargh! EXOHEXOH RON PEE-ES Can you send Hagrid some of your poppyseed cake he is really sad!**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11 May 1992_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Mother, I despair for Ronald, he insists that I send his Last Will and Testament on, even though Madam Pomfrey has told him twice already that he will live._

_As you must know by now he got scratched by Hagrid's dog and it has become infected. He refuses to admit it was Fang though, and insists it was a stray. I do not believe him for an instant, the castle's wards will never let a stray animal enter the grounds, it's impossible. Perhaps you might have a word with him about it, Mother, animals such as that are dangerous to have near so many children and we might need to report the issue to the School Governors._

_Gryffindor is having a real hard time these days, we've lost 150 points in one night, all I can say to that is Ron was lucky to be ill, for the culprits were none other than his little friends. We might need another word with him about the company he keeps, Mother, but perhaps once he has calmed down. He went into a right fit when I mentioned it, and it was so bad that Madam Pomfrey had said it was better for me to leave._

_On other, unrelated news, half of Hagrid's hut has burned down and I think he might need some blankets and stuff. I will leave it in your capable hands, Mother. Ron said to send food because he only ever gives them hard rock cakes when they visit, but Hagrid is allowed to eat in the Great Hall with everyone else so I wouldn't pay that any mind._

_Hope this letter finds you well,_

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley._

* * *

Dear Mum,

This is Fred, penning for both of us. George is too tired from practice but sends his love. Mum, tell Ginny that Ron's arm has turned a delightful green, even greener than her little crush's beautiful orbs. More importantly, we think you might need to start looking into hooks and claws, doesn't Mad-Eye Moody have a peg leg? Ask him where he got it. Claws will be better so Ronnikins can still shovel food into his maw.

**Don't read the next, it is for Dad. Kindly pass it on to him, dearest mother of ours, this is now the business of men. **

DAD, WE'VE BEEN HARBORING A VIPER TO OUR CHEST! Harry Potter has lost Gryffindor 150 points in one night! How could he! Our highest was 60, we will have to do something about it, can you send us the box in the attic? The one that George labelled: This is not DUNGBOMBS. Because it isn't. I swear! We are too tired to do any pranks, Wood has us on the brooms day and night to make up for the loss, he's a mad man! The whole of Gryffindor is possessed! It's fantastic!

Please send it soon!

Your favourite sons,

Gred and Forge

P.S. Mum, Hagrid lost some clothes in an unfortunate fire that had nothing to do with us, but we remembered there's some of Aunt Muriel's trousers in the attic, we think they are the same size so if you want to get rid of them now's the time!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_27 May 1992_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Mother, I apologise in advance for exams are nearly upon us so this will be my last letter in a while. I am starting to feel quite nervous about my O.W.L.s and would like to concentrate my energy towards my studies. It is never too soon to prepare yourself for your future and O.W.L.s might not be scrutinized as much as N.E.W.T.s by your prospective employers but it is good to show consistency in your work._

_I am happy to report Ronald has been hitting the books also, together with Harry and Miss Granger, and Professor McGonagall assured me he had not fallen behind in his schoolwork during his unfortunate stay in the Infirmary. I think they have stopped their little adventures and are finally taking school more seriously, especially now that Harry and Miss Granger are being rightfully shunned by their peers for that awful point loss. I have told them that a little peer pressure never harmed anyone, Mother, but I am sure it will be forgotten soon, Fred and George have done much worse in their timeRonald is being a true and supportive friend, and we can all be proud of him._

_Fred and George have been avoiding me, so I cannot say how much they are studying. But they have managed in some way to pass the previous two years (and Oliver said they had not taken more bludgers to their heads this year than the last) so here's to hoping their luck will hold. Anyway, that's why Hermes have no letter from them, Mother. I don't know if they will be using a school owl to complain about me, but I only want the best for them like any older brother would._

_Hope this letter finds you well,_

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley._

_P.S. Ronald wanted to send a letter to you out of his own, is everything fine with him?_

* * *

**Mum **

**If this is not sealed then Percy had opened it and then you must shout at him, Mum! He's being too nosy again. Pleaaase tell him to stay out of my business and to stop nagging about studying also! I am studying very hard already and I will never be him. Besides I have Hermione doing the same, Harry and I are going nuts! Just joking, she is great, Mum.**

**Mum, Harry and Hermione had detention with Hagrid because of something that really wasn't their fault or about anything bad I promise, just that Malfoy git is a right PRAT. They already took so many points there was no need to get detention also, and the kids are really awful to them. I̷ ̷h̷a̷t̷e̷ ̷s̷c̷h̷o̷o̷l̷!̷**

**Hagrid made them go into the Forbidden Forest! It's really not right that they tell us to stay away from the forest and then they send us there!? DO THEY WANT US TO DIE!? If it was me you would have sent them a Howler, right? Now Harry is having nightmares and is really upset about it. Don't tell Ginny about this he doesn't want anyone to know. **

**I am writing to ask he can visit us over the holidays, I don't think his Aunt and Uncle will care but he will check with them also as soon as you let me know. Thanks Mum **

**XOXOXOX **

**RON**


	11. Chapter 11

Dearest Mum,

This is Gred penning for the both of us. Today we are one. One in the depth of our sorrow. How could they! Have we been surpassed? Where has the year gone and what have we been doing all this time, was it all for naught? Playing the games of children while our Ronnikins went off to save the world!

Tell Father no need to search anymore for the box that's definitely not Dungbombs, because if ickle twelve year olds are going to surpass us, what's the worth in even trying?

Your least favourite sons,

Gred and Forge.

P.S. We probably passed our exams but what does it matter in the great scheme of things?

P.P.S. Percy is walking around like someone broke his wand.

P.P.P.S. Can you tell us what Dumbledore said? Ronnikins is fibbing left and right. Was You-Know-Who really under Professor Quirrell's turban? Is he dead?

P.P.P.P.S. Your shouting was magnificent, by the way, Mother of ours. It reached all the way to the Great Hall! (Lee refused to believe it was without a Sonorus.)

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

5 June 1992

Dear Mother and Father,

Mother, we've not had time to talk yesterday as you were busy with Ronald, I completely understand. I thought I would write to you instead. I feel such a failure, having not seen what Ronald and his friends were up to. All the time we prefects spent protecting the third floor corridor from curious students, and not once had it crossed my mind that Ronald and his friends might be the worst offenders. S̶n̶e̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶n̶e̶!̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶f̶a̶u̶l̶t̶!̶

I'm sorry Mum, I've told Ron he should have gone to the teachers or the prefects instead and to follow the rules. He said they tried but Professor McGonagall didn't want to believe them, which I can understand, it all sounds so preposterous, I still find it hard to believe myself. At least we were done with exams so it will not affect his marks.

The school is abuzz with their heroic exploits, everyone is saying how they stopped Professor Quirrell and You-Know-Who from stealing the Philosopher's stone. I don't know what to believe. Ron says You-Know-Who was on the back of Professor Quirrell's head? But Ron didn't actually see it, and Miss Granger heard some, but Harry is still lying unconscious in the infirmary so we are waiting to hear the real story. Did Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore tell you everything? Are you allowed to say? I would greatly appreciate it if you could put my mind to rest, Mum. Is HE really dead now? I thought Harry killed him as a baby already, how could he come back? Everyone is asking and I don't know what to tell them.

I shall be following Ronald carefully until school's end, M̶u̶ Mother, I assure you it will not happen again.

Your loving son,  
Percy Weasley.

P.S. Ronald still has a headache and I am trying to make him rest. I told him there's no need to write to you if he was feeling poorly, you saw him yesterday and we will be home in a week anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_11 June 1992_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You will be pleased to know we all passed our Exams._

_Ronald is doing well, and his headaches have stopped. I've taken him to Madam Pomfrey again this morning for another check-up and she insisted there's no need for further visits. For all the trouble he caused, he has passed with surprisingly good marks. I'd like to think that some of them might be due to his older brother being a positive influence, but if I count the many times this year I've heard 'Buzz off Percy' when I asked if his homework was done, I'd say probably not. Be that as it may, I am quite delighted to report that he will be continuing his studies at this vaunted institution._

_Fred and George have scraped by with the bristles of their brooms and you might have a word with them, Mother, as they seem to think this a reason for celebrations._

_Lastly, but not least, I myself am proud to report Outstandings in all my subjects. Professor McGonagall has commended me for following in Bill and Charlie's footsteps and even said I might make Headboy if I continued my present course! I felt quite flattered that my hard work has found recognition, and would like to request that we buy next year's books as soon as the list is out in order to get a head start._

_You may find attached _m̶y̶_ our scores and some letters from your other children._

_Your loving son,_

_Percy Weasley._

_P.S. Have you put some thought into our welcome home dinner yet, Mother? I don't know about the others but I've been hankering after your Steak and Kidney pie for a while now._

_P.S.S. How did this letter sound? I find myself quite intoxicated with joy and hope I had penned it appropriately, with my usual studious deliberation. Penned! Merlin I am sounding like them now. Well unlike them I learn from my mistakes, Mother. There has been NO celebrations!_

* * *

**Mum!**

**I'm sure Percy already told you, but we passed and Harry and I did amazing! Hermione is first in class, and she even did better than Malfoy so we are off to celebrate and rub it in the Git's face!**

**XOXO**

**RON**

**P.S. One more week then we will be home! Remember Harry will visit so Ginny can start making fudge and maybe some Steak and Kidney pie, Mum? I've been telling Harry all about yours and I don't think he had ever tasted a great pie.**

* * *

Dearest Mum

This is both Fred and George penning an enforced mail. You must be quite proud of young Percival, soon he will be the highest educated wanker in the Ministry. It's a shame they've stopped torturing anarchists, a few minutes of listening to him pontificate on the value of education as a key part in leading an independent life and becoming a pillar of society, and they will be reformed like nobody's business. Lucky for us our Muffliato was cast in a timely manner. It might gladden your heart to know we will not yet become jobless bums, camping out in your backyard, scrounging our daily sustenance from your kitchen scraps, as we have passed our exams by the bristles of our brooms.

Dad, we do not include your fine self in the ministry's wanker-list, you're doing a valuable job ridding the Muggles from their cursed toasters. Have you found anything new? We are not looking for ideas at all.

Before we go off to join the celebrations we'd like to remind you that it's nearly Holidays, Mum, and we will soon be clasped to your bountiful bosom again. As such, we were particularly hoping to be received with your Steak and Kidney pie. (You might even want to bring some to the train station if you wish.)

Your favourite sons,

Fred and George.


	13. Chapter 13

M̶u̶m̶!̶

̶W̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶e̶t̶c̶h̶ ̶H̶a̶r̶r̶y̶!̶ ̶D̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶.̶

̶X̶O̶X̶O̶X̶O̶

̶R̶O̶N̶

* * *

X

x

x

The End.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
